Arianna (Satin Knights)
Basic Information Race: Merfolk Class: Summoner Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: CG Languages: Common, Aquan, Draconic Deity: Ordon of the Stormlords Abilities STR: 09 -1 (03 pts) -4 Young DEX: 22 +6 (10 pts) +4 Young, +2 Racial CON: 10 +0 (02 pts) -4 Young, +2 Racial INT: 12 +1 (02 pts) WIS: 08 -1 (-2 pts) CHA: 16 +3 (05 pts) +2 Racial Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 9 = + CON (0) + FC (1) (Summoner) + CON (0) + FC (0) (Bard) AC: 17 = + DEX (6) + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (2-2) + Size (1) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 17 = + DEX (6) + Size (1) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 11 = + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (2-2) + Size (1) + Misc (0) INIT: +06 = (6) + Misc (00) BAB: +00 = (0) + Bard (00) CMB: -02 = (0) + STR (-1) + Size (-1) CMD: 14 = + BAB (0) + STR (-1) + DEX (6) + Size (-1) Fortitude: +00 = (0) + Bard (00) + CON (0) + Misc (00) Reflex: +06 = (0) + Bard (00) + DEX (6) + Misc (00) Will: +01 = (2) + Bard (00) + WIS (-1) + Misc (00) Speed: 05', cannot freely 5' step Damage Reduction: none Spell Resistance: none Weapon Statistics Short Spear: Attack: +0 = (0) + Str (-1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) + Size (1) Damage: 1d4-1, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Cestus: Attack: +0 = (0) + Str (-1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) + Size (1) Damage: 1d3-1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Can hold spears while wearing the light one, the crutch versions do bludgeoning damage Tail Slap: Attack: -5 = (0) + Str (-1) + Misc (-5) + Magic (0) + Size (1) Damage: 1d4-1, Crit: 20/x2, Secondary attack Special: If walking on cestus crutches, she might attempt a tail slap. Dagger: Attack: +0 = (0) + Str (-1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) + Size (1) Damage: 1d3-1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Immediate action to draw from spring loaded wrist sheath Ranged: Short Spear: Attack: +7 = (0) + Dex (6) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) + Size (1) Thrown Damage: 1d4-1, Crit: 20/x2, Special: 20' range increment in air Dagger: Attack: +7 = (0) + Dex (6) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) + Size (1) Thrown Damage: 1d3-1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: 10' range increment in air Spear Gun: Attack: +9 = (0) + Dex (6) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) + Size (1) (Heirloom) + Masterwork (1) + Trait(1) (light crossbow) Damage: 1d6, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Range 80' increment air, 5' increment under water Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 Dex, +2 Con, +2 Cha, +2 Natural Armor Young Template: -4 Str, -4 Con, +4 Dex, -2 Natural Armor, small size Size: Small Speed: 5' walk, 50' swim Favored Class: Summoner Vision: Low-light Class Features Summoner Armor/Weapons: Light Armor Proficiency, Simple Weapons, Can cast in light armor without ASF Spell Casting: Spontaneous, arcane, charisma based caster Eidolon: See Bubbles below Life Link: If the eidolon takes enough damage to return it to it's plane, the summoner can, as a free action, sacrifice hit points to prevent an equal amount of damage to the eidolon. Link: A telepathic link exists between the summoner and eidolon. Share Spells: The summoner is able to cast spells of a personal range upon the eidolon. Summon Monster I: Cast Summon Monster I six times per day as a standard action SLA for a 1 minute duration. Feats Mounted Combat (1st level): Make an opposed ride check (+10) as an immediate action to negate an attack on your mount. Traits Rich Parents (Social): Start with 900 gp. Heirloom Weapon (Equipment): You start with a MW weapon that has been handed (Speargun, aka lt. crossbow) down for generations. You receive a +1 trait bonus to wield the weapon. Skills Skill Points: 03 = (02) + INT (01)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Summoner) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Bard) Str: 09 (-1) Dex: 22 (+6) Con: 10 (+0) Int: 12 (+1) Wis: 08 (-1) Cha: 16 (+3) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 6 0 0 6 -0 +0 Appraise 1 0 0 1 +0 Bluff 3 0 0 3 +0 Climb -1 0 0 -1 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 1 0 * 1 +0 Diplomacy 3 0 0 3 +0 Disable Device 0 0 6 -0 +0 Disguise 3 0 0 3 +0 Escape Artist 6 0 0 6 -0 +0 Fly 6 0 * 6 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 * 3 +0 Heal -1 0 0 -1 +0 Intimidate -1 0 0 3 -4 Size Knowledge (Arcana) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 * 1 +0 Linguistics 0 * 1 +0 Perception -1 0 0 -1 +0 Perform (Sing ) 4 1 0 3 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * -1 +0 Ride 10 1 3 6 -0 +0 Sense Motive -1 0 0 -1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 6 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 * 1 +0 Stealth 6 0 0 6 -0 +0 Survival -1 0 0 -1 +0 Swim 7 0 0 -1 -0 +8 Racial/Auto Use Magic Device 7 1 3 3 +0 Spell Lists (Known) Cantrips Level 01 * Detect Magic * Mage Armor * Guidance * Unseen Servant * Mage Hand * Read Magic Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Sharkskin halter top -- lb Sky blue full length cloak with hood (of travelers outfit) Shark tooth & black pearl necklace 5 gp -- lb Shortspear (4, small) 4 gp 2 lb Speargun (MW Heirloom Weapon, small) 35 gp 2 lb speargun bolts (20) 2 gp 1 lb Daggers (3, small) 6 gp 1.5 lb Cestus (small, open palm, 1) 5 gp 0.5 lb 2 Cestus (handle palm, extends 4" past the) 20 gp 2 lb (fingers. Used to walk w/o her knuckles) (scraping on the ground, double weight) 2 Spring Loaded Wrist Sheaths 10 gp 0.5 lb 1 worn, 1 swapped with cestus Daggers (from above, in one or both) Pocketed Scarf 8 gp .1 lb Backpack, Masterwork 50 gp 1 lb Wet sleeping bag (watertight) 2 gp 2 lb 1 Waterskin (small) 1 gp 1 lb 2 days of trail rations 1 gp 0.5 lb 1 Potion of Cure Light Wounds 50 gp -- lb 1 Hammock .1 gp 0.75 lb Water tight, scroll case 2 gp 0.5 lb 1 scroll of Expeditious Retreat 25 gp -- lb Water Whistle, Air Whistle .1 gp -- lb Whetstone .02 gp 1 lb Ioun Torch (20' light) 75 gp -- lb Stone of the Home Waters 540 gp 1 lb (Create Water orison, salty, 3/day) (cost = 0.5*1*1800*3/5) Riding harness 2 gp 2* lb *Weight usually on Bubbles Total Weight: 17.35/24.75 lbs Light Encumbrance Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-24.75 25-50 50-75 Finances PP: 3 GP: 25 SP: 17 CP: 8 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Eidolon Details Size: Small Gender: female Age: 14 Height: 3'3" Weight: 36# Hair Color: sandy blond Eye Color: green Skin Color: pale Appearance: a pretty, bouncy little mermaid Demeanor: more enthusiasm than common sense, unafraid because she has never met real danger Background Arianna is the youngest of the family. Her three older brothers help their father, who is a wealthy merchant, at work. She got fed up with their chauvinistic "look pretty until you can find a husband" attitude. So, with a little planning, Arianna set out to show up her brothers who would not dare leave the protection of the sea. She is heading out to make a name for herself, and to prove that she should be the heir to the family business. After all, she is the first in the family to be blessed with mystic powers. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Not eligible until March 15th *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1